


No other Opinion matters

by AkikoFumi



Series: Superhusbands Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Edwin jarvis is the father Tony deserved, Human Jarvis (Iron Man movies), M/M, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tony doesn't care about what his parents will think should they find out he is not straight... but he does care about Jarvis' opinion. <br/>What will happen if Jarvis finds it out he's in a relationship with a boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No other Opinion matters

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous sent: "Teen tony falling in love with teen Steve and they are together, but tony still hadn’t told anyone that he isn’t straight. He doesn’t care about his parents opinion but Jarvis on the other hand - he does care about his opinion a lot, cause he is like family to him. Jarvis sees him kissing with Steve somewhere so later that evening he comes to talk to tony, and when he says that he saw them tony goes so fucking pale that Jarvis is afraid Tony’s gonna faint and tony is on the verge of hysteria"
> 
> Thanks for sending me this Prompt!<3

“I’ll see you tomorrow”, Steve says softly and Tony nods, hoping he can conceal the giddy excitement he feels at the thought.

“Can’t wait for it.” He smiles back at Steve and because he feels brave, he leans in first to get a kiss. Steve wraps his arms around him in return, pulling him closer and it feels so good, Tony wants to stay like this forever.

They are probably lucky that it’s already dark and no one is around to catch them. Not that Tony cares about what his parents will say, but he doesn’t want to get Steve into trouble, so for now they are keeping their relationship a secret.

When he pulls back, Steve looks at him with open adoration his eyes, cheeks a little red and this adorable grin on his face that makes Tony fall in love with him all over again. He kisses Steve once more.

“Now get going, Cap”, he tells him, even though he still has his fingers tangled into Steve’s jacket. “Good night.”

Steve kisses his forehead and hugs him one last time before they step away from each other. “Good night, Tony. I love you.”

Tony blushes at that but he returns the words in a heartbeat, looking after Steve as he walks down the street until his form becomes one with the darkness.

He stands there for a while longer and wishes it was already the next day just so he can see Steve again. Eventually, Tony turns and walks over to the mansion. He doesn’t head for the big main entrance, instead makes a beeline through the garden and finds the small door that is usually reserved for the staff.

Tony stops briefly and looks back to the street, picturing himself meeting Steve there tomorrow and he smiles. Maybe it’s ridiculously cheesy but he is so in love, he doesn’t care. He hums softly under his breath as he approaches the mansion – and stops short, because a familiar figure is standing in the door, arms crossed.

Jarvis.

Tony swallows the brief feeling of panic (no way Jarvis saw him with Steve) and smiles. “I, um, I just came back. And actually, I’ve got some work to finish. See you later, Jarvis-” He ducks past the man before he can stop him and hides in his room.

He does get lost in some work and the knock on his door startles Tony out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees Jarvis, this time holding a tray with a steaming cup. Tony doesn’t particularly _like_ tea but he always makes an exception for Jarvis’ tea.

“Thank you, Jarvis”, Tony says. He kind of expects his butler to leave right away, but Jarvis stays where he is, looking at Tony with a thoughtful expression. “Um- Jarvis?”

“Young Master, there is… something I would like to talk about with you, if I may.” Tony furrows his brows; probably something about his dad again.

“I saw you with the young gentleman earlier”, Jarvis continues – and Tony chokes on his tea. He can barely manage to set the cup aside, body shaking as he coughs and he looks up at Jarvis, eyes wide and huge and _scared._

Tony can practically _feel_ the blood drain from his face and he feels dizzy. A hundred thoughts, questions and fears flood his mind.

“Young Master- Young Master- _Anthony!_ ”

The use of his full first name – something Jarvis never does, unless on very special occasions – snaps Tony out of his panic and he only now realizes that he’s close to hyperventilating.

Jarvis crouches down in front of him and Tony squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

It’s true; he really doesn’t care what his parents will say if they find out he isn’t straight and that he is dating a guy. But Jarvis… Jarvis has been a better father for him than his _actual_ dad and Tony cares a lot about what he will think of this.

What if Jarvis doesn’t like Steve? If he disapproves of Tony’s sexuality? What if-

“Anthony”, Jarvis says again and he sounds so gentle that Tony feels himself calm down a bit. “Are you in love with this young man?”

Tony looks at him, then down to the ground… and nods.

“And he loves you as well?”

Tony nods again, immediately, because if there is one thing he’s sure about, then that Steve loves him. He hears Jarvis sigh, but it sounds like he’s also smiling.

“Then that is all I need to know. I am sure you are aware of this, young Master, but I want you to be happy. As long as the gentleman who seems to currently own your heart won't break it, I will not ask any more questions.”

Tony feels tears stinging in his eyes and he is glad that Jarvis pulls him into a gentle hug, so he can hide his face against his shoulder.

Still, one question is still nagging Tony and he mumbles: “So- So you’re not… angry? That I’m not... you know… not normal- I mean-”

Jarvis’ arms tighten around him and Tony hears him huff. “As long as you are happy, young Master, nothing else is important.”

This time, Tony really can’t keep his emotions in check and he curls into Jarvis’ embrace, tears of relief streaming down his face.  


End file.
